


Dance of life

by Route_L



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Phobias, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:59:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Route_L/pseuds/Route_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito has been missing..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Akihito has been missing for almost half a year. 

Reaching to his vibrating phone. "Asami" "Asami-sama we finally found Takaba Akihito" Kirishima said.  
Looking pass at the glass wall eyeing the darkness that covering the busy street of Shinjuku Tokyo. He's mind wandered to this past 3months he was agonizingly searching all over the Tokyo to find his lover. He's kitten has been missing and theres no one who can lead them to where his kitten be.  
"Asami i will go out with my friends tonight so dont wait for me hmmmm". akihito stated rushing to the door way.  
Asami pull Akihito's arm towards him and lock their lips biting and sipping his kittens lips "You need to be at home at exact 6am tomorrow brat" he said before letting his lover go. Akihito run towards the door and turn back to just stick his tongue out and shout "HAI BASTARD!" and dash out immediately.

Kirishima and Suoh look at their boss worriedly only to see his boss laughing at his lovers antics.  
Kirishima mentally shook his head. The brat is the only one who can get away unharm after calling his boss a bastard.  
Suoh is always shock everytime he cross.path with his boss lover. The kid always giving them a hard time either by him losing his guards or getting involve on dangerous dealings and most of all appearing in front of him while his driving. But he must admit the boy is really fun to be with and a good exercise to add.  
But never did they thought it will be the last time they will see the very bright and energetic boy.

Akihito is been rush to the nearest hospital to be treated, the boy in a very bad state. They saw him naked, chained and hanged. Unconcious and having lots of cuts and bruises he's been trap in an underground close door prison.  
Asami arrive at the hospital where his men brought his lover. "Asami-sama" Kirishima bow and greeted him while leading him towards a room where he finally saw his lovers miserable condition.  
Sitting beside the bed where his feisty kitten is lying, he hold his hand gently and whisper in a voice filled with dejection. "What happened to you my Akihito?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Akihito you should be grateful being chauffered by a limo all the way here". Takato said while patting his back

"How's the feeling of being rich!!." kou's teasing just makes him feel more embarass. 

He's been sulking ever since the ride inside of Asami's overpriced vehicles through the bar where he will be meeting his friends.  
His friends was beyond bewildered to saw him comming out of a grand limo. Now he was sure his the star of the night. He swear Asami will pay.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING ASAMI!!! I WONT RIDE YOUR RIDICULOUSLY EXPENSIVE CARS!!! I DONT NEED A CHAPPERON!!! I WILL WALK THERE ALONE!!!" 

Bringing closer his phone to his ears he chuckle. "My my that will be sad then I guess your friend will just have their fun night to themselves, my Akihito."

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I am just going out with my friends!!!" Akihito shouted in frustration.

"You choose then, you gonna ride my car be chauffered and keep the guards with you or you staying your whole night inside the secret room."Asami said cooly.  
By just mentioning the word SECRET ROOM give him chills a lot thats why he end up here sulking and not enjoying the loud beatings of the bar they been drinking at...

"Akihito come on stop the long face!" Kou said while dragging him to the dance floor.  
"LETS ENJOY THE NIGHT" Kou shouted while dancing. 

Watching his friend having lots of fun he started to sway his hips. Closing his eyes and getting into the right beatings of the music he looks like a sex god dancing. He was starting to enjoy dancing when he feel a hand roaming and groping his ass. 

Turning around angrily to confront the bastard he was met with a loud thud then his eyes has been clouded by a massive gas exposion. 

He try to find his way out but someone grab his arm and cover his mouth with a drug clothed before his concious drifted apart he sigh a relief knowing there is no one get harm including his friend.

"Where is he?" Asami ask the guards that is with Akihito in a calculated voice. He just got a call that his kitten is missing after some incident happened inside the bar they just hang out. 

Akihito's friend was been chauffered to they're house after a long debate of them going with them to help searching for their friend. 

The guards are quivering in fear. If there is bad that happened to the kid their boss might end their life but they keep on wandering how it happened.  
The place was secure they make sure of it. Always making sure the safety of the young boss but they dont know how it really happened it was like a blink of the eye. It happened so fast that they reacted late.  
The guards that was beside Akihito to protect him has been shot and was taken to the hospital by having a gunshots in their stomach and legs. 

Asami's mind that has been drifting on how this happened to his prescious lover pull back to reality when he feel the little movement his kitten been doing. Smirking finally his kitten is waking up.


	3. Chapter 3

Akithito slowly open his eyes, blinding light flooded to his vision making him blink a few times. His mind still a little bit out of it but figure that he was no longer inside of the dark room but in a very big white room and the strong smell of aneasthetic.  
Grasping for air he end up choking, pulling off his mask he cough a little he try to move but notice his body has been hooked to so many tube connected to some noisy apparatus. He feel theres a hand that lifted him carefully and gently rub his back.  
He started to shiver flood of memories rush to his head and he clutch his hair tightly. Pulling away to the one holding him he heard him calling his name in his daze mind.

"Akihito!" 

he heard that strong yet gentle voice, turning to his side he saw him. The man his been yearning to see so much. 

Looking at the man's face. 

"A- Asami".

He whisper the name that he keeps on muttering when his captivator tormenting and leaving him alone with the body's aching so much, praying for him to come sooner, save him, hold him, comfort him and never be apart from him, locked in his warm protecting arms. 

He cupped Asami's face and body's jerking, he was crying never leaving Asami's face, affraid of knowing that this is just a dream.

Asami's smirk wipe from his mouth, he was glad to see his lover awake. 

Akihito is been sleeping for almost 24hours. Pushing the button beside him to call the doctor. 

He was worried. Akihito look at him with teary eye that filled with so many emotions. Hurt, sadness, longing and hope.  
Leaning forward he grasp Akihito's hand and put it down before embracing him tight. 

"Shhhh!! baby hush now, im here already. No one will gonna hurt you again." He said while showering little kisses all over Akihito's face.

Kirishima and Suoh are standing behind the door. They are glad to know ithat the brat is awake but was a little shock when the boy did something strange when they get inside the room with the doctor behind them.

They saw the Doctor incharge of Akihito in a rush. They all get inside to see what happened. 

To Kirishima and Suoh sawing their boss and the brat hugging is already normal but not to the doctor.

Dr. Vallas is shock! He rush to aid the most important patient under his care because of fear of angrying Asami Ryuchi so to saw the great Asami-sama hugging and whispering comforting words to a boy He was kinda taken a back.

Kirishima cleared his throat to gain the doctor and the occupants attention. For the doctor can start what he needed to do.

Akihito look at the new commer he feels a little tense he dont want to see other people other than Asami so he bury himself to Asami's chest.

"Akihito the doctor is just gonna check you so we can know if, when can you go home, hmmm" Asami said while he gently lying his lover back to the bed.

The doctor came forward, and was about to hold the boy's hand when Akihito pull away from him. The boy is hyperventilating looking at him in fright, fear is clear all over his beautiful face. The doctor try to calm him but Akihito start on trashing out to his grasp and shouting.

Asami push the doctor away and hug his lover protectedly, he glare to the doctor that decided to sedate his Akihito to calm him down and stop him from struggling. 

His lover is sleeping now in his arms. Looking so peaceful, he was tired of shouting and crying and trying his best to stay away from the doctor. He was shock Akihito never act like what he just did a few minutes ago.  
He was worried theres something wrong with his kitten and he dont know why.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami is pacing back and forth while looking to his Akihito that is sleeping comfortably after their ride to meet his psychiatrist, that is very unexpected.  
He's furious, his hands been itching to kill someone after knowing all of the torture his baby force to endure in the arms of his captivator but for now he was waiting for the result of the psychiatrist he hire for his lover.

(flashback)

Its been half a month when Akihito been brought to the hospital and now after arriving in their home, Asami's mind go back to what the doctor said to him at the last check up he did to Akihito.

Dr. Valla came inside of the room when Akihito is sleeping, bowing. 

"Asami-sama, Takaba-sama's recovery is progressing good and he can be discharge anytime you want, but pardon me to my rudeness.  
I advice for Takaba-sama to meet a psychiatrist.  
Based to my observation there is no problem on Takaba-sama's health but i presume, he is suffering a psychological disorder. His reaction towards me and the nurses did not even change to this whole time he's been here. He always look at us like he seeing a different person that making him go wild and always wary towards them. Takaba-sama is afraid of something or someone." Dr. Valla said.

Asami just nod. He didnt say a word to the doctor and go back to the side of his lover, he know it already. He notice it, his been there after all watching what their doing like a hawk to his prey. Making sure they doing right and his lover is not hurt. 

His worries and sadness come back and its clearly written on his face knowing his kitten have lots of bad memories in his stay in the ugly dark dungeon he was forcedly lock, but he didnt ask.  
He was waiting till his Akihito is ready to talk about it.

(back to present time)

Asami run his fingers to his lovers beautiful face the bruises and cuts are starting to gone. His mind go back to their conversation before they go to his lovers doctor. He hardly believe it when his lover agree to him to meet a psychiatrist without him calling Bastard or cursing him. instead become so clingy.

**************************

Asami approached Akihito who is busy unpacking his things, to talk to him about what the doctor said back to the hospital. He know this will be a long talk after all it wasn't a good news to his kitten's part. 

"Akihito, we were going to meet Dr. Nakvi tomorrow, he will be the psychiatrist that will be incharge of you." He said in his business like tone.  
"Asami i dont need a psychiatrist im not a traumatized kid" Akihito retorted back while averting his eye away to Asami's intense gaze.  
looking straight to his lovers eye, seeing the growing anxiety in those baby blue eyes. he hold his hand and squeeze it gently reassuring his lover that he will be beside him, and if he really dont want to go. He will not force him. He can do it by himself, afterall erasing all his lovers fear is his job.

Akihito is not happy, Asami ask him to meet a psychiatrist. He know that his lover is just worried about his unusual behavior but he cant help it. His stomach is churning like he wanted to vomit everytime he's being approached by other people other than Asami and his minions who try their best not to make him discomfort and he was used to them already. Also everytime the doctor or the nurses touching his body, he feels it stinging. Their touches leaving a burning sensation. Excruciating pain on his skin seeping deep inside to his bone making him go wild, and start fighting to get away from them.  
He feels so scared having the feeling that he was being watched and that any moment his captivator will come and take him away from Asami.

Asami's worries come back again his lover's body is shaking. He's having a panic attack again, pulling his lover to his chest and hugging him so tight, he whispered.

"Aki baby, its ok if you dont want to go, then we wont go. Theres no need for you to be scared." Asami said to him.

He feels it the comforting warm and the security Asami's hug giving him. He dont know why but when Asami is the one touching him he feels so good he never feel scared to his lovers touches. It was soothing his aching flesh erasing the filthy marks his captivator left on him.

Akihito hugs back, Asami. They stay like that for eternity when they're moment was interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Sighing", Asami kissed his lips,  
before he walked out of their room Akihito stop him.

"Asami, I gonna meet that doctor but you need to be there with me." Akihito said in a low voice and looking so embarass.

Outside their room his loyal secretary hand him a folder.

"Asami-sama sorry to disturb you but we finally have a lead who's Akihito-sama's captivator.

************************

Lying beside his lover. He promise he will enjoy killing the bastard when he finally have him in his hand and it will be soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Asami look outside the window of his car. They were heading home from the first session of Akihito with his psychiatrist.  
Akihito is sleeping his head lying on his lap, he was tired after revealing what happened to him in the past 3 months he was missing. Smirking, now he has an idea on how he gonna kill the bastard.

( four hours ago )

Asami and him is walking towards the room where he will meet his doctor.

( Inside the doctors office ) 

" Asami-sama. " the doctor stand up and greet Asami with shaking hands and look at him.He feels so scared under the collective gaze of the doctor towards him that he subsconciously hold Asami's arm tight and hide beside him.

Asami feel his lovers anxiety. Nudge Akihito closer to him. And look to the doctor's eye before he spoke.

"Dr. Nakvi, this is Takaba Akihito, my lover." he said in a deep tone.

Dr. Nakvi feel nervous after hearing the word " my lover ". He also feel the underneath meaning of the word saying " You better do your job good ".  
He look at the boy once again. The boy is so beautiful no one will thought he was a boy, with the soft golden brown hair, big baby blue eyes that expressing his emotion clearly. The cute pointed nose and the perfect bow lips.  
He notice some fading cuts on the kids soft glowing cheeks but that did not even lessen the boys angelic beauty. The boys body from head to toe is so perfect. He is indeed an angel. But he cant stop on thinking how did this angel fall beside of the devil.  
Touching the boy's back to urged him to sit down, he was shock when the kid stumbled just to evade him and latched himself to Asami's side.  
He watch him carefully how the angel's chest heaving, breathing so hard and shaking a little.  
Just by looking he already know whats wrong with the kid. He look at Asami's eye who look at him like his about to kill him.  
"He gulp".  
Swallowing the lump in his throat. He started talking to the fidgeting angel infront of him.  
"Hello there Takaba-kun, i will be your doctor so no need for you to feel nervous." he said while smiling.

Akihito look at him, he feel a little disappointed towards himself. He acted so bad. Leaning closer to Asami he look into his lovers eyes and saw him nodding his head. Urging him.

"Sighing" Akihito nod his head to the doctor.

He look to Asami who nod at him.  
" Takaba-kun i already know that you've been gone for 3months but i want you to tell me what happened to you." he said

Watching how the angel's face turn pale and start trembling. The scene unfold to him was breath taking how the devil Asami comfort his lover. He know the kid was loved so much and that what happened to the boy is very traumatizing for him to be so scared.

Kirishima and Suoh barge inside of the clinic when they heard some unusual noise inside the room and watch how their boss calm his lover they wonder what the doctor did to make the brat look so scared. Looking at the boy in pity. 

Averting his eyes away to the kids back. Kirishima swear to find the bastard immediately.

Suoh feel so bad for the boy, he prefer the joyous hyper boy that love playing chase with him. He misses the cheeky smile and the angry Akihito. He wish the boy go back to his old self soon.  
They just stand there behind the door they did not leave to guard outside they decided to know what happened to the boy inside the dark room where they found him.

After he calm down Asami ask him if he wanted to proceed with his question and answer portion with his doctor or going home already. Left alone inside the room he know he need to. But he cant,  
He's not yet ready.

( Outside the room ) 

" Asami-sama, My observation on Takaba-sama's condition is serious. I need to know what happened to him so i can find a way how to help him over come his fear but for now.  
Takaba-sama is having the symptom of Aphephobia its a fear of being touch by other people.  
People having this,  
feel Discomfort and perspiration,  
Nausea, Heart palpitations,Dry mouth, Feeling dizzy,  
Panic, Numbness, Heightened senses, Breathlessness,  
Feeling trapped, Muscle tension and rigidity, Trembling, Hyperventilating;  
Feeling out of control or the  
Feeling of impending doom or disaster and some said they feel their skin burns like fire making them freeze or most of the time lash out.  
Also this case mostly happened when the victim experienced sexual abuse." Saying the last word seriuosly.

Asami is so pissed he know his lover has been sexually assaulted but knowing his lover would have a hard time living his life for being scared to be touch by others. He feel so bad for him afterall his lover's line of work need a lot of approaching people.


	6. Chapter 6

Asami went back inside the room to see his lover crying face, worried he run to his lover's side to aid him, He racked his baby on his lap hushing him, 

“ Asami you know i have a hard time inside that dark room with my captor...”Akihito said while hugging his trembling body tight to himself.

Asami was shock, he wonder if his Akihito is really ready to tell the nightmares his been into. He gently rub the back of the still crying Akihito and the story begin.

Dr. Nakvi, Kirishima and Suoh follow behind Asami. They all went silent and listen to the boy's story.

( Inside the dark room)

He's body is aching. Opening his eyes, he thought, if he really did open his eyes or not, he feel like he was in the middle of darkness, head aching he close his eyes again but immediately opening it when he heard someone coming near him.

The place light a little, enough to saw some body moving. 

“Oh hi sweety!! How's your sleep?”the voice asked.

“ Who are you? Why am i here? What do you need?” Akihito retorted while studying his captivator features.  
His captor is tall and was wearing a very creepy clown mask, and has a good build of body but beyond Asami's god like body. Mentally cursing himself for the thought coz this is not the right time thinking of that bastard body, he should be panicking now.  
He try to move but cant,  
“Damn it”he cursed.  
This is not funny he just now realize that his hand was bound by a chain handcuffs connecting to the ceiling.  
He almost roll his eyes if he is not in a very dangerous situation coz really. This situation again when his mind was forcedly pulled back to reality when his jaw has been grip tightly by his captor and said.

“ You know baby, i really like you. The first time i lay my eyes on you i know i wanted you, but ( voice turn darkly) you were always surrounded by so many people that i cant even come near you my Angel. But dont worry “taking his mask off he smile and lick Akihito's cheeks.”Akihito try to pull away from the disgusted man that licking his cheeks disgustingly when he hear him say “ i will ripped your wings so you will be always here with me” before he felt a sharp pain on his right cheek. The bastard slap him hard he feel a little dizzy.

“Now baby we gonna start playing hmmmm”his captor said in a playful tone.

Akihito pray, for Asami to come immediately coz at that very moment he realized his captor is not like his past kidnappers who will trade him for money but a damn psychotic, sadist and drug addicted bastard. He know he will surely die there alone if Asami come late. 

( skipping time ) ( torture scene )

He's been there inside the dark room with his captor for three months already. He already lost hope. He grow tired on waiting for Asami to found him, save him and protect him from his abnormal abductor. “silently crying”he remember that everytime his captor will fucked him and try new things on him he always beg for Asami to come, Heck he even thought that it was Asami who is the one doing it on him atleast even though his lover is a kinky sadist too,he is very gentle to him, making sure he rarely feel the pain. He wonder if Asami keep on looking for him or he was already been replace by a new lover. shaking his head softly and closing his eyes tight to prevent his tears from falling he thought this will be the end, he can feel it. “smiling sadly”  
He can hardly move his body and was aching all over, in and out. He close his eyes and his mind go back to the first time his captor start his game with him. While waiting for him to came again and hopefully that maybe he decide to end his very long game with him already.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Akihito's voice was now hoarse from screaming and crying. Lying on the bed on his back facing his captor. His hands and legs are tied to the both ends of the bed. After his back has been whipped so many times,leaving his back decorated with cris-cross line.  
He thought his captor was done playing with him when he go outside for half an hour, but no. It was just the beginning.  
Trying his best not to scream when the burning cigarettes dig over his already bleeding flesh. He choke back his screams and bite his lips tight as his tears roll down his cheeks.  
His captor get mad from not earning any beautiful songs of scream from him. Akihito scream so loud when he feel a sudden intrusion behind him, ripping him apart the excruciating pain from the prevoius ordeal and the new pain his captor gave him. He blacked out. 

( Yuri here is psychotic as he is but he is my OC here. )

Yuri eye his angel with lust and hunger. He was itching to feel his angels inside drink his screams and coloring him the way he wanted.  
after tasting his Akihito's cheeks he was excited to start his game.  
“ Baby your really so magnificent, so perfect and very beautiful so, let me make you more beautiful Hmmmmm”Laughing as he face the milky bare back of his angel he raised the long leather whip and lash out towards his angel's back.  
Smiling as he imagine that he already ripped his angels wings apart from the amount of blood rolling down from Akihito's back. He go out to buy cigarettes to use as decorating material for his angels porcelain skin...


	7. Chapter 7

Yuri came back he saw his angel sleeping.. Bringing out his cigarette and lit it, he take a long sip before digging it into Akihito's bare back over the fresh wound.   
The boy jolted his back up and eyes wide open but no voice came out. 

Yuri's eyes slit and grit his teeth.  
He stab another cigarette on Akihito's back before throwing it and pulling down Akihito's pants.

Ogling at the perfect round ass he ever saw he run his fingers on the skin and slap it hard making his angel gasp and without preparing him he push his way towards the warm tight hole, ripping the flesh and bleed a lot. He was so happy and in deep pleasure coz he earn the most beautiful song Akihito give to him. 

Akihito feel his about to die. His captor take him very rough either he bite his skin so hard to draw blood or pinching his nipples so hard like his captor think theres something going out there.and his ass. "Fuck" he curse mentally, his fucking ass hurt so much!. He know he was bleeding but his captor dont even care as he ram him with full force, making sure he will feel the every pain he implanting to the deepest layer of his already battered body.   
Sobbing he wish he die already. He call Asami's name silently as he was being rape brutally. His captor let him rest for a week for his body to recover. He was burning with high fever after his first torture session but after that the nightmare happened again. 

(Skip time)

The torment keep on repeating to him the only difference is the things his captor will use to hurt him “such us beating him with punches and lots of kicking, or the ice cube bucket that was forcedly push inside his raw ass. Last week he was force to be the play thing for his captor's new taser. He remember passing out everytime his captor shot him. Shaking his head, he heard the familiar footstep that making his hair go up and tremble in fear.

He push himself further to the corner of the bed when he was pull and slam to the wall so hard. His breath hitch from the sudden impact and the pain strike his whole body making him cry so loud. He wonder what did he do to angry his captor.   
Lying on the cold floor while he was beaten mercilessly.

Yuri is beyond piss. He saw some black suited men patrolling his area. He know them, very well. They are the man whose looking for his angel getting angry for a moment he go back to his angel to release his frustration.

He saw his angel at the corner of his bed cowering in fear. His sadistic side rouse again. He grab himand slam hard to the wall. When he hear him scream he continue beating him he love hearing his angel whimpering.   
“ you know baby i saw some mens looking for you i hope they, see you soon”he said mockingly

voice before he tie his angel again to the chains that hanged to the ceiling. Marvelling to his beautiful creation he left Akihito marked with lots of bruises, fresh wounds and barely concious before he left the room. 

An hour later Asami's came and finally rescue Akihito. 

( back to present time inside the psychiatrist office )

They are all silent they just keep like that, they watch how the boy fall asleep after he said how he was become an object of torture.

Suoh's mind go back on how he find the boy. They were patrolling in the outskirt of Tokyo and was very lucky to hear some people gossiping about a very screaming voice coming from an underground place where a mad man residing. The people are afraid to call the police coz of the rumour that the mad man was a walking killing machine. So they ask an old lady to tell them where this mad man place and that's how they found the brat,hanged to the ceiling and the atmosphere is very eerie. The place is very dark even the hall way's light did not even help to lighten the room they were looking at. At first he thought there is nothing inside the room, untill he hear it. A very soft whimper and the rustle of chain coming from the middle of the room. He lighted towards it and was pertified to saw the brat who looks like he was about to die. Cursing himself for coming late, if he came earlier he might caught the bastard who hurt their boss young lover. He know it coz there still some fresh half eaten food left on the small table at the left corner of the room.   
He thought of what kind of human would do this kind of things to a boy,   
it was very inhuman.  
u   
Kirishima went outside after hearing Akihito's story. Before he walk outside he saw his friend Suoh looking so dejected he know Suoh is blaming himself for not finding the boy early or not even caught the culprit his musing was cut off by his vibrating phone picking up he smile darkly finally they will have their sweet revenge.

Asami lay Akihito to their bed and face his two loyal subordinates.

“Asami-sama, Takaba-sama's captor has been caught and now inside of warehouse #3 near the port.” Kirishima said with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Then we should go now while Akihito is still sleeping. Assign four guards outside the door.”Asami said as they walk out of the apartment.

Suoh is smiling while driving. Now they can finally beat the hell out the bastard.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The guards inside the warehouse look at the man that was tie to a chain connecting the ceiling their boss specialy made for him. They all thought the guy will die painfuly and slowly by the hands of their boss. Shaking their head they all said to themselves “He deserve it”the guy did a great job giving them a hard time. 

Door opening their attention turn to the new comers bowing they all greeted. “ Asami-sama!”

Yuri look at the man who they call Asami and feel a shiver run to his spine. The man is very intimidating oozing of authority. 

Asami look at the man infront of him and feel disgusted. Taking off his suit and roll his sleeves up he started to play his prey.

“Hello to you! Do you know who I am?” Asami ask while putting bullet to the holster of his favorite gun. 

Yuri shivered in fear as he answered Asami with an urgent “ No. ”

“Do you know why you are here?”Asami ask again while signaling Suoh to to get the bull whip. 

“I dont know who you are and what i did wrong to you”Yuri said in a nervous tone.

“ You know Mr.Yuri there are three kinds of people that i hate so much. 1. are those who stand on my way 2. are the likes of you.”Punching the man. “YOU LIAR!!”“You know who am I coz you've been stalking my Akihito everywhere he go.” Asami add. Controlling his urge to kill the man instantly. No he will wait he wanted to punish the idiot who dare hurt his lover. Signalling Suoh to start the whipping. He watch how the man's back arc and love the ear piercing scream this continue till the man's back is bleeding so much. Asami is not please his prey pass out already on the 5th strike angry he commanded one of the guards to get the salted water and pour it on the man's back.

Yuri jolted up and scream. After he pass out. His back was poured by a salted cold water. He feel an excruciating pain. Still gasping, His tormentor put a heated iron bar over his raw back the pain make his eyes roll and lost conciousness again. 

Asami is order his guard to pour Yuri a hot water on his back he wont let the guy have the chance to rest. 

“ Kill me already.......... please.......”Yuri beg after his back was poured with a hot water he cant take it anymore and beg to kill him already.

Kirishima thought the guy wont last another torture session, he came forward and tell to Asami that Akihito must be awake now and waiting for him.

Immediately Asami signal his guard to release the man.

“Yuri fell with a loud thud”

As the man lay on the cold floor he kick the bastard stomach many times till he saw him coughing blood and said in a low yet strong voice.

“ The most i hated is the fact that a lowlife like you dare to touch and hurt my boy”  
And he emptied all his bullets to the man's body before leaving the place.

Reaching his home he smile to see his lover standing on the entrance door waiting for him.

“Welcome home, Jerk.” Akihito said with a pout.

pulling his lover towards his chest and kiss his lips tenderly he guide his boy to their room.

“Where did you go? You take so long.” Akihito ask while his hand roaming over his lovers broad chest.

“Business”, Love.


	8. Chapter 8

Asami run out of his meeting with Feilong after reading a message from Akihito's guards.   
*********************************************

Its been two weeks since the Akihito's confession, their life is back to normal.

He receive a call from Feilong asking to meet him. Fixing himself to start working. Its been a long time he go to his office since he take good care of his lover.   
Leaving with his Loyal subordinates following him. He kissed his kitten lips and bid goodbye. Akihito was left with his new guards, guarding the entrance door. 

Reminding the new guards to watch Akihito, make sure he didnt leave the house and to do not come near him nor touch him. He left with the thought that everything is gonna be okay.

Akihito is starting to get nervous. After Asami left with Kirishima and Suoh the house feel so empty the silence reminds him of the dark room. He was pacing back and forth, thinking of what he can do untill Asami came home. 

Picking up his phone he message his friends to come over. His friends has been visiting him since he come home from the hospital. Their first meeting is very emotional. 

(flasback)

His friends are coming to their house, he was nervous. He clean their house and cook some foods.   
Asami help him prepare the table when the doorbell ring. 

Opening the door his friends jump at him making his mind go blank and freeze to in his place and start shaking and shouting, trying his best to get out of the arms thats been encircle around him. He call his lovers name many times. 

Asami run to his side when he hear his lover's ear piercing shout. Pulling his lover and hugs him tight hiding him from the sight of his shock friends. He drag his lover to their room. 

Kirishima follow his boss to their room with a glass of water. He sigh they forgot their boss lovers condition. Clearing his throat to gain his boss attention who's busy hushing his crying lover he place the water at the lamp table, locking the door  
when he leave. He saw Suoh waiting for him with a worried expression.

" How's the brat " Suoh ask.

" Not good " he answered patting Suoh's left shoulder and go beside the two kids.

Asami lay his lover on the bed carefully. Watching his lover tear stained face he felt a sudden pang inside his chest. He stand up and went to the living room where Akihito's friend is.

Kou feels so sad. He misses Akihito so much that when they know he was found already and can visit him in their house he feel so happy and very excited but he never thought that Akihito will lash out on them. His friend look so scared, and it seems like he dont recognize them. 

Takato look at his dejected friend. He pat his back gently, he understand his feeling he was sad too and very worried it seems there something bad happened to their friend when he went missing and he will find it out soon.

Asami sat infront at the single sofa that facing Akihito's friend they look at him with intense gaze. 

"Asami-san whats wrong with Akihito" Kou asked in serious tone.

Sighing, Asami lean his back to the soft couch his been sitting before explaining Akihito's condition

" I will not tell you the details but Akihito is currently suffering a psychological truma. His psychiatrist said he had the symptoms of a patient having an Aphephobia or fear of being touch by other people."

Takato stand up and shouted in anger " WE ARE NOT OTHER PEOPLE IN AKIHITO'S LIFE" 

Asami was about to stand up, when he heard a glass shattering and saw his lover worried face.

Akihito saw that Asami was going to him but he raised his hand to stop him. He wanted to talk to his friends, to tell them that he is not afraid of them, that he was just surprised when they jump at him.   
Akihito walk to Asami and sit beside him. Breathing deep he smile at Kou and Takato.

"H-Hello!!" cursing mentally for stuttering, he reach his hand towards Kou and hold his shaking hand.

" Dont worry guys im fine now. I was just surprised when you suddenly hug me. " he said while smiling to them and spread his arms wide. "Come on guys!!" he urge his Friends.

Kou get up immediately his sad face turn to a full blown happiness and he hugs Akihito tight with his eyes close and crying for joy. He was glad Akihito is not afraid of them that he almost forget that Takato is right there but did not join their suppose to be a group hug. 

Akihito feel a little worried he looks at Takato's eyes but he refuse to meet his. He let go of hugging Kou and went to Takato and hugs him while he ask him.  
"Takato, whats wrong?"

Takato is surprised to see Akihito. When he lost his temper and shout at Asami. Somehow feeling guilty, he cant push himself to go and hug his friend he keeps on thinking on how he can say sorry when he   
feel his friend wrapped his arms around him and ask him. Looking at Akihito's worried blue eyes he shook his head and smile, and whisper "Sorry".  
Akihito's smile back after hearing Takato. They both look to Kou and shouted GROUP HUG!!!!! 

Asami and his men just shake their head to the brats childish antics.

(Back to current time)

He message his friends to come and play with his new video games but unfortunately they are busy.

( MESSAGE )

Akihito to Kou and Takato : Guys, come to my place i have a new release of sumo slammer video game.. 

KOU : Sorry!! Aki-chan i have a job interview today so i gonna come over and play it next time, ciao!

After reading Kou's message he feel so sad but lighten up immediately when he hear his phone ring.

He was about to say hello when he was interrupted by Takato's urgent words. 

"Aki im sorry but i cannot come today my boss need me. I gotta go now! see ya soon." Takato said and hang up. 

Aki just look at his phone. Now what he gonna do.   
Clapping his hand and smiling bright.. “Oh yeah! Why he didnt think of it immediately, he will visit his lover today!! ”


	9. Chapter 9

o After he message Asami that his coming.   
He immediately regretted going to the high class club.

“ Takaba-sama we're here”the chauffer said and one of his guard open the door and he walk out of the car wearing his maong jacket, stripe t-shirt and his tatered pants. The guest inside the club scrutinizing his clothes disgustingly. Pouting he walk inside the club with his guards behind him without caring of the people intense stare to him when he stumble,

“ What the fuck!! Are you an idiot you beggat! YOU RUIN MY SUIT”The old man said as he push him making him fall, hitting his butt on the cold floor.  
The other guest start to crowd them. He is scared now, his phoebia starting to kick in. Hugging himself tight as he started to tremble. 

His guards notice his trembling body, cover him from the people and contact Asami. 

Asami came and the crowd make a way for him like a king. He bend down as he hug his scared lover tight and carry him towards the elevator. 

Akihito clutch Asami's tailored Armani suit and sniff his lovers captivating smell.

“Kirishima i want the place to be close for now.”Asami said while controlling his anger from bursting out. He is not please his baby was hurt a patron guest of him. Putting his boy down to the couch inside his office he cupped akihito's face.

“Aki, baby you alright?”he ask.

“Uhmmmm..”Aki nod.  
“Ne, Asami sorry to bother you but” standing up he stomp his feet on the carpeted floor “It wasn't my fault. Im bored and your not there.” he said in a smug way.

Asami raised his eyebrow in amusement to his boy who acting like a neglected wife.

Feilong saw Asami carrying Akihito he wonder what's wrong with the kid and enter the room. Before Asami and Kirishima stop him. He hug Akihito from behind but pull back when he feel Akihito's tremble and breathing hard. Turning Akihito to look at him he was puzzled why Akihito was look at him like a scared cat.  
A deep frown appear on his face, he look to Asami and speak.

“ What happened to him?”

“Its none of your business.”Asami retorted as he pull Akihito back to him.

Akihito feeling the growing commotion between the two, struggle from Asami's grasp and shouted in a very irritated voice.

“I AM NOT A DAMN DAMSELL IN DISTRESS FOR GOD SAKE SO STOP FRETTING ABOUT ME! IM NOT THAT WEAK YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS!!!”and sit on the couch while his arms was folded over his heaving chest.

Asami and Feilong look at each other and smile atleast the fire inside the boy is still there. They know the boy will get better soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Akihito is huffing for running, he was damn late for his job.  
His life already went to normal although he still not yet use of people touching him. Luckily it doesnt render him from doing his beloved profession but “Damn”his editor will definitely give him an earful for being late.

He was assign to photograph a very famous artist wedding. Cursing Asami, the bastard is the one to blame for him being late.

Ever since his body was fully recover Asami is back to his perverted bastard side. Like last night even though the bastard know he has a work today he fuck him five times!! Ok! ok! I admit i initiated it, he tease Asami by walking out of the bathroom wearing the man's shirt without his underwear. Stretching and bending to get something infront of the great Asami revealing his pinkish round ass but really cant he be contented for a 2rounds only.  
He was very sure now the bastard is really taking a Viagra.

(Last night)

Akihito suck Asami's cock deep to his throat and moan earning a growl and a sudden burst of seed from Asami and he swallow it looking at Asami's eye he lick his lips and whisper.

“ Asami you taste good.”

Asami pull him and lay him on the bed pinning his both hands above his head as he suck and gently bite his neck leaving a very red kiss mark trailing down to his chest.

Nipping his nipples he arch his body and moan loudly. Asami's tongue is so good every parts of his body that his tounge touch is burning. Wanting for more. 

“Oooohhh!! Asami please! please stop teasing me Ughnnn!! ”he moan and beg.

“ Baby dont be impatient i want to carv myself all over your body again. Feel me love.”Asami said in a husky voice as he keep on sucking and licking Akihito's reddish nipples. He grind his cock over Akihito's and feel how Akihito's cock pulse and he Know his baby is cumming near. He now go down to the smooth tummy of his lover tickling him as he swirl his tongue on the cute navel. Kissing it before he lick Akihito's strained cock earning a loud moan from Akihito.

“Ooohhhh please Asami!! Take me now please!!!”Akihito beg as he grasp the bed cover,shaking his head and arch his back. He was feeling so good Asami is sucking and licking his cock while his hand gently massaging his balls. 

“Oh Please Ryuichi stop it already. I want your cock inside me. I want to feel from my inside and fuck me like an animal.”He beg.

Asami feeling his about to cum too from the way his lover moan and beg for him he thrust himself roughly inside of his lover who hug him tight and moan louder.

“ OH YEAH ASAMI AHH AHHH FUCK ME MORE!! FASTER AND DEEPER!! ”

Asami thrust him harder and faster. Hitting his baby's spot he makes him go wild under him, Oh, how he misses taking his lover. His been into a hellish life too under the cold water every night to ease his desire to take his traumatized lover so now he will definitely satisfied himself tonight inside of his lovers hot hole.

(End of flashback)

Asami is in a very good mood he remember his wonderful night with his lover. He's choice for not leaving to work last night earn him a satisfying sex and his sleep talker lover undenying love for him.

“ I love you, Ryuichi.”


End file.
